Marvel: 2012-01-18 - House Call
Scott contacted Nico and arranged to pick her up at a place of her choice, being the polite man that he is. And he arrives in a car, knowing it would likely look bad to arrive on a motorcycle…he does have a girlfriend after all! On the way to Pete's, Scott provides some background information: "Pete Wisdom is someone I have known for a few years now. He is a bit…eccentric, but a good man." Just a hard one that is complicated, but Scott certainly doesn't discuss Mr. W's past secret agent history or even bring up his time with Excalibur…that would be up to Nico if she recognizes his name or face from the U.K. superhero team. "He found the mutant girl in question homeless and took her in. She is a runaway, has a criminal record which would also need taken care of, and parents that…have questionable relations with mutants. Not that she has faced her parents, so there is always hope for the future when she stops running. At this time though, they are not aggressively searching for their missing daughter, I suspect due to her 'condition'." Scott speaks matter-of-factly, but from his words, one can suspect the whole world of hurt that Lore is going through right now. "Lore does not believe an education is important and thinks apparently sleeping in trees is acceptable. She has not thought of her future in the least, about employment, a career, or anything. I have tried to challenge her before to think about these things, but I am not sure how far that went. She has also taken a tour of the school, but no pressure was placed on her to make a decision, nor has an official invitation been given, only 'hinted at'." Yes, lots of information. Scott finds a parking place and pulls in. "The thing to remember is, if she won't coming willingly, we won't take her in. I want her to think that it is her idea to attend the school, and I'll think it over and provide an invitation afterwards. Teenagers seem to feel better when they think it's their idea anyway," and Scott smirks a bit. "But, I want your perspective and see if you can connect with Lore. I want you to let me know if I'm missing anything important, and help fill the holes so that Lore's needs are provided for. And I don't mean bribery such as offering her a chance to ride horses again if she only just attends," he says with a hint of amusement. Scott then leads the way to Wisdom's front door, to knock. Poor Nico, she got her ear talked off! Dammit! Who was it at this hour? Oh, yeah. Scott called ahead. Wisdom had spent this time to make sure to let Lorelei know, and to help him clean his pad up. Which, to be fair, was mostly dishes and a pizza box or two. Heading to the door, Wisdom opened it up, and immediately frowned when he saw the woman accompanying Scott. "Hullo, Scott. This your, uh… friend?" he asked, suspiciously. Nicoletta sits quietly during the ride and listens to Scott as he talks, taking in the information. A small smirk forms on her lips as she seems to recognize the name of the young girl that he's talking about. "Sure. I'll see what I can do with her and such." As they arrive, she climbs out of the car and walks up to the door with Scott, waiting a few steps behind Scott as they wait for the door to open. She looks up as the door is opened, looking up to Pete as she gives him a once over while Scott does the talking. The girl in question is currently in the kitchen, one of her favorite places to spend time since there's always food in Wisdom's kitchen. Lore had just gone in there to throw some trash away, but got distracted by a bowl of cereal calling her name. The warning that company, even Scott, who knows about her partcular… deformity… has her wearing her duster, even though she's indoors and likely to stay there for the rest of the evening. When the knock comes, the clatter of her bowl being put in the sink clearly comes from the kitchen, and she rushes back out into the main room to stand with her hands behind her back and chin up, almost daring the adults to say something about the drip of milk on the front of her shirt. Scott raises an eyebrow above one of the lenses of his red sunglasses. "Last I checked she was. This is Nico, whom I told you about over the phone," the potential teacher for Xavier's Institute. "Nico, this is Pete Wisdom. His bark is worse than his bite…most of the time." Scott then asks, "May we come in to visit with Lore?" Scott is nice enough not to point out Lore's mishap, but it's obvious he is giving Pete the power to permit visitation rather than Lore herself. Is there a point to that? Course there's a point; its Wisdom's friggin' house! Wisdom gave Nicoletta an elevator stare, suspicious of new people coming to his abode. He stood there for an intentionally long pause - long enough for him to light a cigarette and take a derisive drag before replying. "Sure, come on in." He stepped aside and held the door open for them. "This isn't exactly my business, since I think in some ways, this is legally considered kidnapping." He turned to look at the young lady, before saying, "Lorelei, remember they've got a good place for you. But I dunno how much homework they assign." Nicoletta remains silent as they wait outside, letting Scott take the lead since he's got more pull than she does. She continues to watch Pete as he talks with Scott, not seeing Lore yet. Once they've gotten permission to enter, she heads inside, following Scott. She places her hands behind her back, grasping onto the wrist as she looks about the area around them. Lorelei rolls her eyes a little at the comment on Wisdom's bite, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, though it fades quickly enough. She reaches up with one hand to scratch one eyebrow with a single finger before she shoves both of her hands into the pockets of her duster. Then she sees Nico and she blinks a few times, "Oh…" She looks over at Wisdom for a moment, nibbling on her lower lip, "Hello. I, uh… I didn't know you were with that school…" Scott just waits patiently, not appearing to be in a rush. When Pete finally relents he says, "Thank you for your kindness." Though he sighs a bit at the mention of 'how much homework they assign'. "Hello Lore. How are you doing?" He shakes his head a bit, having noticed the duster but doesn't mention it. He motions to Nico, "This is Nicolette, and she is applying for the music teacher position at Xavier's Institute. Nico, this is Lorelei, whom I mentioned to you previously. She is the one I asked to think about her future and what she wanted to do for a living." Then Scott says to Lore, "I brought Nico along to assist me with discussing your future. Unfortantly, there is still the issue of Pete currently breaking the law and under the risk of being arrested, along with other issues with your currently situation. We are here to help you find out how to help you with your current situation, and how to help you with your long-term goals Lore. I hope you thought carefully about what you wanted, so we can get to finding a solution that works out best for you." Scott sounds so serious and professional, and still…not once does he mention an official invitation to the school. He is really trying to make Lore address her situation and think for herself…how mean! "How about we all take a seat and get started?" Nicoletta looks towards the girl as the introductions are made, immediately recognizing her. She offers a warm smile and offers a wave. "Heya, Lore." She says as she offers a wave to her. "Long time no see. How are you?" She says before she glances to Scott as he mentions sitting down, she nods her head and moves to take a seat. "Sure. Let's get started." Lorelei nods and moves to sit on the couch, making a face at Scott's questions about her future plans, "I'd kinda like to get a part in a musical." She does already sing for a 'living' after all. She reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, giving Nico a small smile, "I'm doing well enough." She did say that she had somewhere to stay, after all, and Wisdom's is a whole heck of a lot better than sleeping in a tree. She shifts uncomfortably for a moment when her wings are trapped against her back by both the duster and the couch, but doesn't take the overcoat off just yet. Scott smirks just a hint at Nico knowing Lore. Go figure. This may work in Lore's greater benefit however. The smirk quickly disappears as Scott takes a seat…somewhere, likely a couch. He runs a finger under his nose briefly…it smells like smoke. Geez Pete, try killing people by second hand smoke why don't you?! Scott nods at Lore's words, "That is a difficult industry to get into, especially without connections. I am sure Nicoletta can speak to you about the difficulty of the entertainment world. Not that it is not worth it if it is what you love, but it certainly does not pay the bills without a lot of work, time, and luck," Scott informs Lore. "That can certainly be a dream to work towards, but what is your goal for more practical purposes?" Nico has a chance to certainly clarify that…being she is working as a Bartender right now, and considering teaching to achieve her dreams. Nicoletta smiles an nods as she looks to Lore. "That sounds like a good dream to have. I have a dream to be a professional musician. I even went to Los Angeles to pursue my dreams. It didn't work out so I came here. I would love to put on some musicals if I get the chance." She says the last part as she glances to Scott, smirking slightly. She looks back to Lore and offers a smile. "I'm sure I talked about it when we last met." Lorelei shrugs one shoulder, reaching up to scratch at the back of her shoulder under her duster, "I dunno. Get a job and an apartment somewhere soon's I turn eighteen." That's a very specific plan she has there, huh? She shrugs again, "Prob'ly workin' as a janitor somewhere, or somethin'." She blinks a couple of times at Nico's dream, a look of shock flitting across her face, "Ya did?" She flushes a little at the bartender's dream not working out and drops her gaze to look at her lap, folding her hands on her knees for a moment, "I'm sorry… Hopefully things'll work out for ya here." She nods, "I kinda remember ya talkin' about it a little." "Janitor?" Scott just shakes his head. "Yes, because, that is where you belong Lorelei with your talent. Scrubbing floors and taking out trash…not that there is anything wrong with it and I heard they get decent pay, but it seems such a waste. Though I suppose since you don't even have a G.E.D., Janitors don't require an education. Your criminal record since you are underage should be locked once you reach eighteen, but dropping out such a young age from school will not make you appear in a positive light to employers. They may not think you can keep a steady job," he does warn Lorelei. "So I at least suggest if you are determined not to go to school, you at least get your G.E.D. once you turn eighteen. You can't register for the test as a runaway. Perhaps Pete will provide for you over the next few years. New York City is very dangerous. Rapes, muggings, murder, drugs, and such happen. Port cities also have issues of illegal slave trade though it is not nearly as common in New York City as it is in say, Hawaii. You will need someplace safe to stay…but there is still the risk of being discovered and criminal charges being placed against Pete by the Federal court as the crime crosses state lines….," Scott's voice trailing off, sounding vaguely concerned for Pete. Yes, Scott isn't being nice, he is really trying to force Lorelei to see reality and the risks of it…dramatizing slightly? Yes…but none of his words are a lie. What he says, really does happen. Nicoletta raises an eyebrow as she looks to Scott for a few moments before she looks back to Lore. "Thanks. It just didn't work out there. So, I'm hoping to teach music and singing, so in a way, I'll still be going to pursue my dreams in music. But it'll just be in a different format." She says with a soft chuckles. But if you're wanting to be in a musical, that's cool. Plus I heard you singing, so I'd be more than happy to give you some singing lessons. Even if you don't decide to go to the school." Another flush blooms on Lore's cheeks at Scott's list of all of the things that can go wrong and how she will probably be poorly viewed by potential employers due to having dropped out of school, "I do plan on getting my GED as soon as I can…" At least she has that much of a plan, anyway. She makes a face and shakes her head, "I like Mister Wisdom and all, but I don't wanna impose on him to support me for that long." She looks over at Nico and nods, "That'd be cool. Mama was an English teacher when I was little." She stopped teaching so that she could homeschool her children, but she did used to be a teacher, so Lore has every respect for teachers. It was beaten into her head from the time she was tiny, after all. She can't help but grin and blush, looking down bashfully, when Nico offers her singing lessons, "Yeah… That'd be cool." Beat, "I ain't had actual lessons in over two years." A soft sigh, Scott then says, "Where will you stay? The street is not safe, and if you sleep in public even if you aren't hurt, you will only be arrested again and perhaps lose control over your powers and hurt innocent people when you panic because you don't want turned over to your parents." Geez, blunt isn't he. "I will support you with your decisions Lore," he says with utter seriousness, "But I want you to make educated and practical decisions that will benefit you and keep you and others safe. I pushed you previously to think of your future because I could see you felt you could just float through life. That isn't the case. Floating through life is for children, and you are no longer a child. You cannot even work part-time without having someone breaking the law by employing you until you reach eighteen. If you aren't going to depend on Pete, who will you depend on? If you say no one, bounce ideas off me on what you can do instead that wouldn't get you into further trouble?" Scott still doesn't sound frustrated, but he sounds determined to make Lore really think. This is also why Nico is here, to soften the blows he is likely making on her emotional and mental so-called peace. And Scott isn't making Nico's job easy. Nico nods her head to Lore as she offers a smile. "Well, I'll make sure to leave you my number before I leave so you can give me a call and we can give you some singing lessons. But as far as an education is concerned, Scott's right, even if he's being blunt about things. I'm not one to force someone into what they don't wanna do, but getting an education would be a good idea. I'm hoping to be going to college in the upcoming months, myself." She says with a warm smile. Lorelei pales at the thought of losing control of her powers and hurting someone, dropping her head into her hands with a quiet groan, "I don't wanna hurt nobody…" Her voice is quiet and miserable sounding, "I wanna be able to control my powers." She flushes and frowns, looking up at Scott and Nico, "I ain't floatin'. I work hard as anybody t' get by." She pays for at least half of her cigarettes with money she earns busking! True, she doesn't really pay for any of the alcohol she drinks, but she doesn't drink all that often. She shifts in her seat on the couch, again reaching up to scratch the back of her shoulder under her duster. When Nico mentions going to college, she looks over with surprise in her eyes, "Ya are?" Huh… "But ya got an apartment an' a job an' ever'thing…" So Lore just can't understand why the older mutant would want to bother going back to school. This time, Scott remains silent, letting Nico speak. Only Nico can answer this question for Lore. Nicoletta nods her head as she shrugs her shoulders slightly. "Yeah. I have an apartment and a job, but if I go back to school and get a degree, then a whole lot more doors will open up for me and I can get a better job than just serving drinks at a bar. Who knows what I can do if I have a music degree of some sort. Besides, if the teaching job doesn't work out, I'll always have my degree to fall back on." She smiles as she looks at the girl. "A good education is something that can go a long way for you. It goes beyond getting a place to live or getting a job. You'll feel better about yourself for doing it. I know I was proud as hell when I graduated High School." "Yeah, but I wouldn't 'a had a graduation, no ways. Mama was homeschooling me." So Lore wouldn't have gotten to walk across a stage and been handed a diploma, anyway. She would have never known what a real high school graduation was like. She makes a face, "I guess I should do something for school…" Blue eyes roll at that and she sighs, "Yeah, I know… Here I've been the girl that ain't wanted nothin' t' do with school, but I guess if I wanna be able t' actually do somethin' with my life, I better think about it." At least it's progress, anyway! Scott nods at that, "You still have a lot to think about it appears. If you wish to go to a public school, we can perhaps arrange you to be placed with a foster family that is mutant friendly, though you will need to address the issue with your parents as they will have to sign over custody to the state. That may also be an option Lore. Please think on it more," and Scott moves to stand. "We should likely be going Nico. You haven't gotten your tour of Xavier's Institute yet, or where your dorm will be located." Whatever 'test' was put before Nico, she apparently has passed. Though Lore wasn't convinced to go to Xavier's Institute, Nico broke through to the stubborn girl. Nicoletta smiles and nods as she looks to Lore. "Well, if you ever need anything, feel free to give me a call or if you ever wanna start the singing lessons." She finds a piece of paper and a pen to write her number down on and gives it to Lore. "I'll even buy you another pizza." She says with a soft chuckle before she stands from her seat. "I hope to see and hear from you again soon." She says with a smile, offering the girl her hand. Lorelei pales a little at the thought of her parents needing to be contacted if she wants to try going to public school and shakes her head quickly, "No thanks… I really don't wanna go to public school. It ain't for me." She's too afraid of anti-mutant kids turning on her, "I'll think 'bout it, though." She stands when the two adults do, offering a polite little smile, "Yeah. Thanks f'r stoppin' by." She rolls her shoulders a little, her wings shifting under her duster as she offers a more genuine smile to Nico at the mention of singing lessons and pizza, "Yeah. Sounds like fun." She did always enjoy her lessons back home, after all. She takes the offered hand in one of her own delicate ones and gives it a small shake as she walks with them to the door, leaning in a little to stage whisper to Nico, "The school is really pretty. If I DID decide t' go on back t' school, I think I'd wanna go there." She giggles softly, "They got horses!" Scott nods at Lore's words, "Please take care and think carefully about your future. It is a very important decision and should not be made half-heartedly, but with careful forethought. If you are going to strike out on your own Lore, you will need to think like an adult, and not a child. It is a painful transition, and trying to make it overnight…good luck. It is not something I would wish on anyone," and Scott actually sounds a little sad about that. It's painful growing up. Scott then moves to leave with Nico. Once outside he sighs and walks toward the car, rubbing one of his shoulders and rolling it as if it is stiff. "I dislike being the bad guy," he says. Only when he is in the car with Nico does he continue. "She is so stubborn. Loneliness, failure, struggling, why does she want to go through them so badly when she can have friends and a new family, a home, and a chance to bridge the gap with her family? Even with us being both mutants, she hid her beautiful wings as if…is it afraid of judgment?" Yes, Scott thinks they are beautiful. He was a bit envious of Warren for a while, but he is past that now. "Am I being too stubborn? Pushing her too hard?" Perhaps Nico can sense the thankfulness from Scott for her being there, even if he does not word it. Dealing with a stubborn Lore is not easy for him, because he wants more than anything to help her and save her. Nicoletta chuckles softly as Lore stage whispers to her. "Well, I hope you think about going. We could plan some musicals." She smiles as she retracts her hand. "I've never been on a horse before. I always was worried about getting thrown off." She offers a wave to Lore before she heads out with Scott. Once outside, she looks up at him as he speaks. "You don't always have to be the bad guy." She states simply as she gets into the car. "You could ease off and not be so direct. The stuff about the slave ring and such could be something you could leave out. Like they say, you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Coming at them directly can drive them away easier than it can draw them in." Lorelei closes the door behind the visitors and goes back to the kitchen to clean up after her snack, calling to Pete to see if he wants anything while she's in there. "Perhaps…but she saw the horses, she knows about you, Rogue has visited her and brought gifts…she knows the school will protect her and support her, and even help with her powers. But the thought of education seems to kill it." Scott shakes his head, "However cruel my words may have been, they are the truth. She has been lucky so far. I'm very glad Pete found her and took her in. If she comes to the school, it has to be of her own free will, not because of bribery. Even if she decides not to come…the Institute will still help her with whatever she decides as long as it isn't living homeless. If Pete decided to seriously take her in, the Institute would do what they can to help out and deal with her parents." That is just how the Institute is. "I doubt…Pete would appreciate being a full-time father though." He could be wrong though! Still Scott ends with, "Perhaps I am too stubborn." He also finally starts the car. Time for Nico's tour it appears…but it is a bit of a long drive. "Are you fine with me driving you to the Institute and back home, or did you want to bring your own vechile? It's about an hour drive one way," he advises Nico. Nicoletta shrugs her shoulders slightly. "It'll be fine. She seems like she's interested in going." She says as she buckles herself up. "I really hope that she calls. Even if it's just for the singing lessons." She says with a smile before she looks up at Scott. "I'll take my car with me. That was you don't have to dive me back. With gas prices the way they are…" She chuckles as she trails off.